


Sounding Off

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Sounding, Urethral Play, soft Dom Keith, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: The first time he saw the videos, he had shook his head, startled and uncomfortable in his own skin for the first time in a long while. The people that were being featured where so rough and how it didn’t hurt baffled him. The skin had looked so red and abused, balls being pulled harshly, fists looking like they were gripping too tight, and while Lance liked a few slaps to his ass, this was his dick he was talking about here.But it kept gnawing at his curiosity, the question building up in his gut. He had taken to digging deeper, finding amateur videos, couples that touched gently and eased out an orgasm that looked so intense that Lance had panted and squirmed in sympathy. This was what he wanted.





	Sounding Off

Lance’s heart is thundering. 

He sits ramrod straight while his palms, pits, throat sweats. He wants to move, to ease out some of this juddering tension, but Keith had told him to sit still, so he does. 

He’s naked from the waist down, his skin already puckering in the cool air of their room and Keith is an absolute furnace at his back, gently rubbing his hands over Lance’s hips and the soft skin of his inner thighs. Keith hums a song, presses his lips to the nape of Lance’s neck. Inhales against his fringe, and Lance grunts, tips his head back to seek out a kiss from him.

Keith’s mouth is tender against his, mouth opening to let Lance delve his tongue inside. He chuckles and pulls away to kiss at his cheek.

“Ready?” he asks, hands reaching over to the small table next to the armchair.

Lance nods, squeezing his eyes shut. He tucks his face into Keith’s neck, still a little embarrassed for asking for this.

He had heard that this was something possible. Had done some preliminary searching but only found a few comments here and there talking about it. The evidence was insubstantial and Lance, if anything, when presented with a question, had always been… inquisitive. 

But it was weird. Like, who- 

The ones that did it were into extreme play and even though Lance liked some of those things, this was just- 

The first time he saw the videos, he had shook his head, startled and uncomfortable in his own skin for the first time in a long while. The people that were being featured where so _ rough _and how it didn’t hurt baffled him. The skin had looked so red and abused, balls being pulled harshly, fists looking like they were gripping too tight, and while Lance liked a few slaps to his ass, this was his dick he was talking about here. 

It was weird.

But it kept gnawing at his curiosity, the question building up in his gut. He had taken to digging deeper, finding amateur videos, couples that touched gently and eased out an orgasm that looked so intense that Lance had panted and squirmed in sympathy. This was what he wanted.

That night, he’d fucked Keith so hard. Had gotten a raised brow in return when they were finished.

And Lance had told him, the thought of it at the forefront of his mind all night. 

“I saw someone putting a stick in their dick,” he blurted. 

Keith had just hummed, cuddled into him, draped his heavy leg over Lance’s torso to pin him down. “Do you want to try it?” he asked simply. No teasing. No judgement. 

Lance had turned his face away. Whispered a quiet _ yes _ into the air, and Keith simply nodded against him, murmured back an _ Okay _, and that was that for a few weeks until a small back case was delivered to their door one day.

Keith had sat Lance down at the dinner table, put the case in front of him and lifted the lid. 

Inside sat four, silver rods. All of them were the same length with varying tips and ridges. 

Lance’s breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded like a drum in the cage of his chest. He had lifted his eyes up to Keith who was looking down at him with dark colored eyes. “Whenever you’re ready,” he had said and Lance’s cock twitched in anticipation.

“Tonight?” He asked breathlessly.

Another murmured _ Okay _ but this time breathed into the shell of his ear. _ You’re going to have to listen to everything I say. I don’t want to hurt you. _ And Lance had shuddered, moaned through the open gape of his mouth. 

There’s the quiet snap of black nitrile gloves and Lance rushes back to the present, watches as Keith pulls on another on the opposite hand. Lance spreads his thighs as Keith reaches down, starts touching at Lance’s cock. “Put on yours,” he tells him and Lance nods frantically.

Lance dons on his own black pair of gloves, rests them on Keith’s wrists as he starts stroking his cock. “Do you want me to pick?” Keith asks him, nuzzling at the fringe of his hair. His voice is pitched low, coaxing, but his heart beats furiously against Lance’s spine, a telltale. He nods against Keith’s shoulder and it earns him a pleased chuckle. Lance has to close his eyes as Keith takes his hand away to select the rod that’s going to go inside-

“Touch yourself,” Keith tells him, breathing hot and heavy against his ear. Lance takes himself in hand, already half-hard and starts stroking. Keith hums more, taking a simple slender rod and holds it in front of Lance, flipping it around, making the steel catch the low light.

God, Lance is so fucking hard.

Keith kisses the tip of his ear. "Get your hole wet," he murmurs, and the words shoot straight to his cock, causing it to jump hard in his hand. 

Lance reaches over to the table, almost knocking the small bottle over in his haste, but at the last second manages to snatch it up. His fingers tremble as he depresses the pump, almost like they’re drunk, but a heavy glob squirts from the tip, cold and viscous, onto the head. "Now, spread it around."

He rubs the tip of his index finger around the head of his cock, the skin there hot and soft. 

"Push some inside," Keith breathes into his ear. His hands still slowly fiddling with the rod, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

Lance presses right over the slit in his cock, and even just that small pressure is getting him antsy.

"Now put some on this," Keith instructs, holding the rod still now. 

Lance does as he's told, running his fingers up and down the rapidly heating metal.

His chest rises and falls in shallow puffs as he watches Keith line the tip up to the small slit. Sweat rolls down the dip of Lance’s throat, stings into his eyes, and he blinks them away because he needs to _ see. _

"Don't move," Keith commands and it's like a spell cast over him. Lance's limbs lock up, his fingers curling into fists on the tops of his thighs. "Tell me if it hurts," and Lance is nodding feverishly. "Okay, here we go."

The rounded tip of the rod eases its way into that tiny tiny opening and lance is biting his lip, sweating bullets.

God- _ fuck- _

It's a strange feeling to say the least, the warm stretch of it. He feels the slide all the way in his throat and Lance bites down on a moan. Keith pushes a little more and another inch makes its way inside.

"Keith," he grunts, one hand coming out to grab at Keith's pants. Keith stops all motion immediately and waits. "Fuck- mmn-" and he relaxes his grip.

Keith kneads his shaft to keep him interested, rubs at the top of his balls. Patiently waits for Lance to tell him what to do.

"Okay," he finally breathes. "K-keep going."

Keith nuzzles at his shoulder, kissing at the skin.

The rod gracefully sinks a little more and before Lance can take stock to figure out what his body is feeling, Keith slowly slides the metal back out… 

Then back in.

"Fuck!" 

Keith hums. Holds Lance to him with an arm across his stomach. 

Does it again, that slow, hot slide.

"Good, you're doing so well," Keith croons. "Come back, Lance, I need your help," he asks.

Lance is gulping down air, every single nerve under his skin on fire. He throws his head back, slams in onto the heavy muscle of Keith's sturdy shoulder. The chords in his throat pull tight- pull taut, and his voice rips out of his mouth in a cry as Keith lightly taps at the section of metal protruding from the tip of Lance's cock.

"Pay attention," he chides. "I'm going to take this out and you're going to put more lube on your hole," Keith tells him. 

Lance can only frantically nod as the end of the rod comes to with subtle pop, a tiny sort of suction- and it's weird- _ good- _ so fucking good. He struggles with the pump again, this time with slick-sticky fingers. Keith hums his song as he watches Lance's hands, but that telltale heart is giving away his excitement.

"All over this, now,” he's told and Lance whines. He smears lube all the way up to the ring at the opposite end, where Keith is currently holding, their fingers brushing. "Ready?"

“Y-yeah,” he grunts, wiggling a little, rubbing against Keith’s cock at his back. “Slowly?”

Keith huffs out a chuckle. “Okay.”

In the tip goes, and Lance is ready, but this time, the strange feeling isn’t there, his body already familiar with the slight stretch. The length of silver disappears, disappears _ into _ Lance, _ into _his cock, and just the thought of it has him skating that razor thin edge of falling into oblivion. 

Keith hooks his chin over Lance’s shoulder. “It looks like you want to come,” he says conversationally. “But I don’t think this’ll let you,” and he fucks Lance’s hole in a tease. “This might be a better alternative to a cock ring,” he muses, slowly pulling and pushing, pushing and pulling, and Lance is loosing his fucking mind. “They have more curved ones, you know, that’ll reach your prostate,” Keith tells him. “Maybe we’ll try that next time.”

Lance keens. He squirms against Keith, spreading his thighs, his groin stretching deliciously. His balls draw up tight and he squeezes every muscle from here to kingdom come just to shift the pleasure to somewhere else. Just so that it’s not all revolving around his cock and what’s going on as that slender, metal rod fucks inside. There’s heat now, friction, the lube easing the way and it’s good. So good. 

“Don’t pass out, now,” Keith tells him, and his fingers roll, twists the rod inside, and god- God!

“Keith, Keith,” he chants. He lifts his arms and turns his head, hands sinking into Keith’s hair to jerk him around to kiss him. Keith meets him halfway, mouth already open. His tongue snakes against Lance’s, teeth nibbling at Lance’s lips. He holds Lance down and close to keep him from moving around too much. He subconsciously knows Keith’s doing it to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself, but it just coils the spring of frustration tighter in his gut. 

Lance doesn't know if he wants to fuck or be fucked at this point, everything inside of himself at complete odds- to finish, to keep going...

He just wants Keith to do something-

“Easy,” Keith murmurs to him. “Come back,” and Lance blinks his eyes open, vision adjusting to the light in the room. One of Keith’s arms are banned around his waist, the other crossing over his chest, fingers resting lightly against his collarbones, effectively pinning him.

Lance’s cock lies against his stomach, straight and stiff as an arrow. 

The head is such an angry red, swollen and shiny with lube. The metal is such a strange sight, peeking out from the tip of his cock, and Lance is suddenly scared.

“Keith- Keith, it’s,” he swallows, hips thrusting against the empty air. “It’s inside,” he whines, tucking his face against Keith’s throat, hiding there. “It’s all the way- what if it doesn’t,” another heavy pull of saliva down, “I’m- please?”

Keith shushes him with a soft tone. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You know I would never let anything bad happen,” he says rubbing at Lance’s heaving chest in wide circles. “See for yourself, beautiful. You’re okay.”

Lance’s hands fly up and grip at Keith’s wrists. “It’s scary,” and the hot prickle at the corners of his eyes let loose and streak down his cheeks. 

“You look so sexy,” Keith grunts against his cheek, breath hot. “Open your eyes,” and Keith snaps his fingers and Lance’s eyes open, immediately focusing on Keith’s hand. “Look,” and Keith lowers his hand, the tip of his finger tracing up the underside of Lance’s stiff cock. “I can feel it, just underneath. Do you feel me touching it through you?”

Lance nods, biting his lip. 

“Try for yourself,” Keith offers, hand inching lower to cradle his sac. He rolls Lance’s balls in his palm, presses two fingers up against Lance’s taint and somewhere, from deep inside, heat and pleasure shoot out across his body in a wave.

Lance whines, but with Keith’s encouraging words _ You can do it, You’re okay,So beautiful _ he slowly lowers his own hand, reaching out tentatively. The first touch of his finger burns against his skin _ That’s it, Just like that _ and he runs it down his length. Lance bites his lip, adds another finger to touch and Keith groans, hand petting over Lance’s thigh, rubbing over the joint of his groin, gently pulling at his nipple. All the things Lance likes.

“Touch yourself,” Keith commands him again. “Make yourself feel good. You can do it.”

Lance shakes his head. “Tell me,” he pants as he takes himself in his hand. “How, Keith, please.”

Keith hums, dark and amused. “Stroke at your stiff cock, Lance. Slowly,” he tells him, both hands on his hips now. Keith brings them fully upright, his arms hooked under Lance’s, chin looking over his shoulder. Keith’s hands keep running over him everywhere, light, feathering touches and he’s a hot, humid heat all along Lance’s spine, telltale heart thundering. 

“Look at you,” he breathes out heavily. “I want to fuck you, maybe fuck you with that thing inside-” tight fingers on his wrist, stopping him- “No, I told you to do it slowly,” and Lance whines, pants through his clenched teeth. His toes curl hard into the carpet, thighs spreading wider. It pushes his spine into a shallower angle, and Keith follows him, presses him lower. 

The metal brushes against his stomach, presses the sounding rod just a little deeper. “Fuck- oh,” and he squirms, but Keith is a solid weight he can’t buck off. He slows the speed of his arm, his body clamoring that it’s too much. Too much. Keith lets his wrist go.

“Just like that, good,” and there are teeth at the nape of his neck, light kisses at the top of his spine. 

He doesn’t know long he sits there, twisting his cock in his fist- minutes? Hours? It doesn’t matter because all Lance wants to know is when he can come. He’s on fire with it. The heavy pull in his gut, the coil wound so tight that he knows he’s going to black out when his orgasm hits- 

Keith’s hand comes back into play, just one, single digit, curling around the O of metal resting against the head of Lance’s cock. He starts to twirl his finger, around and round, forcing the metal to follow the force, starts to twirl the rod inside. 

Lance shouts, his fingers gripping around the base- _ Not yet… _

A gentle tug, a slow slide out.

_ twirling twirling twirling _

_ Not yet- _

“You can come,” and Keith is easing the tip free from his hole and the surge of his orgasm rushes up his cock in a slow, sluggish pulse, almost like it was confused, plugged up as it was, and now set free. Lance keens, high and tight in his throat, throwing his head back as his nipples tighten, as his eyes squeeze shut. His come oozes from the tip, over the fist of his fingers, then, with another reflexive jerk of his inner muscles, forces a hard jet to shoot out. 

Every pulse of his orgasm rivals the thud of his heart, beating heavy and loud in his temples. 

There are warm hands against him, touching him gently, and he’s being maneuvered into standing on jellied legs. A light pressure against the back of his knees and he’s being picked up. Tucked against Keith’s chest.

They move through the house, cool and quiet, and Lance is being laid down on the bed, the sheets clean and smelling of lavender. Keith pulls the gloves from Lance’s hands, the air brushing against his sweating palms.

Keith leans over him, presses a kiss to his cheek, high, right under his eye. “Be right back,” he murmurs. 

Lance drifts, in and out, only coming to a little as Keith takes the hem of his shirt, pulls it over his head. His skin puckers in the cool room, but then a warm cloth wipes at his hands and then down his stomach and thighs. Up between his legs, over his cock. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles, curling in on himself. 

Keith chuckles and throws a light blanket over him before disappearing again. 

The blanket lifts and the bed dips and Keith is cuddling up behind him, skin to skin. The soft cotton of his boxers warm as his half-hard cock presses up against Lance’s ass. Lance wiggles into him and Keith grunts, jerking. He throws his leg over Lance’s hip to keep him still.

“Did you like that?” Keith asks into the nape of his neck. Quiet, unassuming. 

No teasing. No judgement.

Lance nods, unable to work around the lump in his throat.

“I need to hear you say it,” Keith says.

Lance swallows and Keith waits. He swallows again, and this time, the lump follows down. “Yes,” he answers. “I liked it.”

Keith hums, dark and amused. Playful. He presses his nose to Lance’s skin. Inhales. Holds. Exhales. “Do you want to do it again?”

Lance twines his legs with Keith’s, lays his arm over his. Wraps his fingers around his wrist, and presses back into him. Warm, safe. Utterly loved by this man. Lance stretches around and presses a loose kiss to Keith’s mouth. Lance smiles when he finds heat in Keith’s eyes, rubs his nose against Keith’s cheek. 

“Yes,” he answers, giving Keith one last peck before turning around, pulling Keith’s arm up his chest to tuck their joined hands under his cheek. 

Keith pulls him closer still, chest rising and falling, his telltale heart still beating frantically in his chest. There’s the soft brush of Keith’s bangs against his back, the smooth skin of his forehead rubbing against Lance’s spine. “Okay,” Keith affirms. 

_ Okay_.


End file.
